Crawdaunt
|-|Crawdaunt= |-|Shiny Crawdaunt= |-|Corphish= |-|Shiny Corphish= Summary Corphish is a red crustacean Pokémon, resembling a lobster somewhat, that is capable of living and thriving in harsh environments, which includes incredibly polluted rivers, due to its hardy nature and its ability to adapt, rivalling even Feebas in this regard. It has two large, sharp pincers which it uses to hold on tightly to and catch prey. Crawdaunt is the evolved form of Corphish. It is larger than its pre-evolution, walks around on its two hind legs in contrast to Corphish, has a star on the top of its head and is naturally far more powerful than Corphish. Crawdaunt constantly challenges other Pokémon that come near its territory to battles. Veteran Crawdaunts would have scars on their pincers, indicating the hundreds of battles that they have fought and won in. Due to their violent nature, other Pokémon tend not to live in areas inhabited by Crawdaunt. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Corphish | Crawdaunt Origin: Pokémon Gender: Either male or female (50% chance of either) Age: Varies Classification: Crustacean, Ruffian Pokémon | Crustacean, Rogue Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2; natural breathing), Non-Physical Interaction, Adaptation (Non-combat applicable), Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification (Via Taunt), Rock Manipulation (Via Ancient Power), Paralysis Inducement (Via Body Slam), limited Durability Negation (Via Endeavor), Metal Manipulation (Via Metal Claw), Damage Reduction (Via Mud Sport; reduces the damage of Electricity Manipulation), Damage Boost (Via Adaptability), Enhanced Senses, Healing, Dynamax, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation and Attack Reduction | Same as before to a much greater extent, plus Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, extreme Resistance to Telekinesis and other Psychic type attacks. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to other first stage Pokémon such as Diglett) | At least Mountain level+ (Immensely superior to second stage Pokémon such as Pupitar) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric based attacks from Pokémon such as Pikachu) | Relavistic (Should be comparable to fellow water type Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Both Corphish and to a larger extent Crawdaunt are experienced fighters and predators, with veteran Crawdaunt having hundreds of battles worth of experience. Like most other Pokémon, they naturally have incredible battle instincts. Weaknesses: Both are weak to Electricity Manipulation and Plant Manipulation. In-verse, Crawdaunt is also weak to Bug, Fighting and Fairy type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Hyper Cutter:' Due to its prideful nature, the Pokémon's attack cannot be reduced. *'Shell Armor:' The Pokémon's hard shell improves its defensive capabilities, protecting itself from critical hits. *'Adaptability:' Doubles the potency of the Pokemon's moves that are the same type as it. For Corphish, this is solely Water type moves, whereas this also includes Dark type moves for Crawdaunt. |-|Learnset= *'Bubble:' Crawdaunt fires off a spray of countless bubbles at the opponent. This may also reduce their speed. *'Harden:' Crawdaunt stiffens all of the muscles in its body to increase its durability. *'Vice Grip:' Crawdaunt uses its great, impressive pincers to grip and squeeze the foe. *'Leer:' Crawdaunt gives the opponent an intimidating leer with sharp eyes, which lowers the opponent's durability. *'Bubble Beam:' An improved version of Bubble, Crawdaunt forcefully ejects a spray of bubbles at the opponent. This may also reduce their speed. *'Protect:' Crawdaunt completely foils incoming attacks with a green forcefield that no-sells attacks from even Mega Pokémon. This technique can fail if used in succession. *'Double Hit:' Crawdaunt slams the target twice in a row. *'Knock Off:' A dark type move; Crawdaunt attacks the foe by slamming them with its large pincer, knocking off any items the foe may be holding. If it successfully knocks off an item, the move gets boosted in power. *'Night Slash:' Crawdaunt brutally slashes the opponent multiple times the moment that the opportunity arises. *'Razor Shell:' Crawdaunt cuts its target with sharp shells. This may also reduce their durability. *'Taunt:' Crawdaunt taunts its opponent into a rage, nullifying all moves that aren't offensive moves. *'Swords Dance:' Crawdaunt dances frenetically, sharply raising its own attack potency. *'Crunch:' Crawdaunt crunches up the opponent with sharp fangs. This may also reduce their durability. *'Crabhammer:' Crawdaunt hammers the opponent with a large water covered pincer. *'Guillotine:' A vicious, tearing attack where Crawdaunt uses its pincers to kill the opponent in one move. *'Swift:' Exclusive to Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt fires off numerous star-shaped rays which home in on the opponent, making them very unlikely to miss. |-|Egg Moves= *'Ancient Power:' Crawdaunt attacks with a prehistoric power, firing off multiple rocks at the opponent. This attack has a chance of raising Crawdaunt's attack, durability and speed at once. *'Aqua Jet:' Crawdaunt covers itself with water and rushes at the opponent at a speed that makes it seem almost invisible. *'Body Slam:' Crawdaunt leaps onto the opponent, asserting its full body weight. This attack has a chance of paralysing the opponent. *'Chip Away:' Looking for an opening, Crawdaunt strikes consistently. This attack ignores the opponent's durability buffs. *'Double-Edge:' Crawdaunt recklessly tackles the opponent. This attack, while powerful, can harm Crawdaunt via recoil. *'Dragon Dance:' Crawdaunt vigorously performs a mystic, powerful dance that amps its own attack potency and speed. *'Endeavor:' A unique attack that cuts the opponent's health down to Crawdaunt's current health. If Crawdaunt is critically injured and lands this attack on an opponent, the opponent will be critically injured as well. *'Metal Claw:' Crawdaunt turns its sharp pincer to metal and rakes the opponent. This attack may raise Crawdaunt's attack potency. *'Mud Sport:' Crawdaunt covers the battlefield in mud, reducing the potency of electric moves by two thirds. *'Superpower:' Crawdaunt unleashes a powerful attack that hits the opponent directly, although this has the drawback of reducing Crawdaunt's attack and durability statistics. *'Switcheroo:' Crawdaunt switches its held item, if any, with the opponent's so fast that the opponent won't be able to tell what happened. *'Trump Card:' Crawdaunt fires dozens of cards at the opponent. This attack increases in potency the more it is used. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Animals Category:Crustaceans Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Reduction Users